


Под маской человека

by outsomnia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Psycho-Pass Fusion, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Minor Character Death, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outsomnia/pseuds/outsomnia
Summary: Иногда Сехун сомневался в справедливости Сивиллы.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Kpop 3rd and 4th Generations 2020





	Под маской человека

Был ли Сехун удивлён, что его первый рабочий день начался с повышенного уровня стресса на улицах Хондэ? Конечно же, нет. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал. Всё же, работа в Бюро Общественной Безопасности явно была далека от сказки, иначе от желающих занять свободную должность отбоя бы не было. А тут как раз наоборот: это желающих работать в Бюро толком и не было. Когда он объявил, что теперь будет Инспектором, близкие смотрели на него с такими трагическими лицами, будто находились на его похоронах. Чонин даже похлопал его по плечу и сказал, что они непременно запомнят его молодым.

Иногда он не знал, почему не мог найти себе друзей получше.

Но тем не менее, он мог понять подобное отсутствие восторга, его и самого терзали сомнения: смертность у сотрудников Бюро была немалой, а процент потемневших психопаспортов в их рядах рос с каждым годом. 

У него были свои планы на будущее: жить спокойно, растить свою собаку, работать на скучной офисной работе, изредка встречаться с друзьями, и обмениваться нелепыми историями за бутылкой соджу. Но Сивилла решила иначе, и после всех экзаменов выдала ему всего один доступный вариант: работа в Бюро Общественной Безопасности.

Сехуну очень хотелось сказать Сивилле, что она неправа; но, во-первых, как можно сказать это системе, у которой отсутствует физическая оболочка; а во-вторых, для его оттенка подобные мысли могли плохо закончиться. Так что, осталось только смириться и принять свою судьбу.

Что привело его к этому моменту: он ехал на место, где сканеры зафиксировали растущий уровень стресса, и всячески старался не думать о том, что там увидит. Зато его коллега вёл машину, беспечно подпевая женским поп-группам, которые крутили по радио, и, казалось, ни капли не переживал ни за свой оттенок, ни по поводу совершённого преступления.

Оставалось надеяться, что со временем он тоже сможет сохранять спокойствие в подобных ситуациях.

— Кстати, сонбэ, а что произошло с моим предшественником? — осторожно поинтересовался Сехун.

Бэкхён тяжело вздохнул и забарабанил пальцами по рулю.

— С ним произошло ужасное, — ответил он, и выдержал драматическую паузу, прежде чем продолжить: — Он женился. После чего посчитал, что ему нужно что-то более стабильное и менее опасное, чем работа в Бюро, а Сивилла решила, что после всего приобретённого у нас опыта, из него вышел бы отличный бухгалтер. Так что теперь Чондэ наслаждается спокойным рабочим днём с девяти до шести в офисе, пока мы с Доминаторами наперевес носимся по городу.

Сехун сейчас этому Чондэ очень завидовал.

— Мы приехали, кстати, — сообщил Бэкхён, останавливая машину перед небольшой толпой. Дроны к их приезду уже успели огородить улицу лентами, и теперь ровными рядами перекрывали дорогу любопытным жителям и ненасытным журналистам.

Даже забавно: все так рвались посмотреть, какое преступление здесь произошло, что вовсе не беспокоились о собственном оттенке.

Сехун едва успел закрыть за собой дверь и поправить пиджак, когда к ним подъехал чёрный микроавтобус с логотипом Бюро.

Он нервно сглотнул.

Он ещё не встречался с Исполнителями отдела — Бэкхён перехватил его у лифта, стоило ему только спуститься на нужный этаж после разговора с директором, и он ещё даже не видел свой отдел. О том, чтобы познакомиться с коллегами и речи не шло.

Стоило ли вообще называть их коллегами, если в иерархии Бюро Исполнители находились ниже?

К нему подъехала стойка с Доминаторами, и Сехун потянулся за одним из них. Стоило только его пальцам соприкоснуться с рукояткой, как в ушах раздался равнодушный механический голос системы, а перед глазами заплясали многочисленные окошки с данными.

Как будто он надел шлем виртуальной реальности, и собирался во что-то поиграть. Но вот только это не было игрой, и все эти данные не получалось свернуть, чтобы они не загораживали поле зрения.

— Первый раз держишь в руках настоящий Доминатор, да? — спросил какой-то парень, и ободряюще хлопнул его по спине. — Ничего, скоро привыкнешь, и даже не будешь обращать внимания на надоедливое присутствие Сивиллы.

Собственный Доминатор парень легко закинул себе на плечо, и теперь с интересом разглядывал Сехуна. Он выглядел расслабленным, словно находился на прогулке, а не на месте преступления.

— Пак Чанёль, почётный Исполнитель первого отдела, — он жизнерадостно улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. — Пожалуйста, попытайся не пристрелить меня ненароком.

— Хён, прекрати доставать новых Инспекторов, а то скоро они будут стрелять в тебя специально, чтобы не слушать твои шутки, — усталым тоном сказал другой Исполнитель, подвинув Чанёля в сторону. — Пожалуйста, игнорируйте его. 

Забрав свой Доминатор, подошедший Исполнитель указал в сторону своих оставшихся коллег.

— Это Кибом-хён и Сыльги-нуна, — представил их он. — Меня зовут Читтапон, но, думаю, вам проще будет называть меня Тэном.

— Тэном? — переспросил Сехун. Если его скудные знания английского были верны, то…

— Мне было десять, когда система заклеймила меня потенциальным преступником, — Тэн пожал плечами так беспечно, словно ему не было дела до мнения Сивиллы. — И я выбрал прозвище, которое означало бы начало новой жизни.

Сехун неловко отвёл взгляд. Пускай голос Тэна и казался равнодушным, когда он рассказывал о своём психопаспорте, Сехун сомневался, что эти воспоминания достаточно приятны, чтобы развивать эту тему дальше.

Особенно учитывая, что на месте Тэна мог бы оказаться кто-угодно.

Он послушно прошёл под заботливо поднятой Кибомом лентой, сделал несколько шагов и свернул налево, в узкий проход между зданиями, после чего вышел на пустую улицу.

И сразу же понял, почему дроны огородили немалую зону вокруг места преступления — для большинства людей одного взгляда на обезображенный труп хватило бы, чтобы мгновенно получить билет в реабилитационный центр.

Он поспешно зажмурился и отвернулся, с трудом сдерживая тошноту. 

— Представь, что это просто кадр из дорамы, — предложил Кибом откуда-то сбоку, следом раздалось недовольное «вот из-за такого мышления у тебя и тёмный психопаспорт, хён» Бэкхёна, и это немного помогло разрядить обстановку.

В самом деле, он не маленький ребёнок, и это теперь его работа. Стоило взять себя в руки.

Сехун сделал глубокий вдох, выпрямился и повернулся к жертве.

Лучше от этого не стало, завтрак всё ещё навязчиво просился обратно.

Перед ними стояла огромная тарелка — из такой вполне можно было бы кормить титана из манги, которую недавно читал Сехун, — в которой стояло такое же огромное желе. Поражал не размер этого блюда, поражало содержимое этого желе. Вместо кусочков фруктов внутри него находился расчленённый человек. Края его ран выглядели неровными и рваными, на проглядывающих костях виднелись десятки бессмысленных зарубок, а местами плоть свисала с костей неопрятными кусками, окрашивая желе вокруг в красный цвет. Складывалось впечатление, что жертву распиливали на части тупым лезвием, то и дело цепляясь за что-нибудь и начиная заново.

— Концептуально, — бросил Чанёль, покачнулся с пятки на носок, затем сделал несколько шагов вперёд и наклонился поближе. — Уже известно, кто стал нашим незадачливым блюдом?

Голова «незадачливого блюда» как раз оказалась напротив него, и словно смотрела ему в душу своими пустыми кровавыми глазницами, открыв в безмолвном крике рот с вырезанным языком. Чанёль впечатлённым не выглядел.

— Да, — раздался голос аналитика Боа, с которой уже успел связаться Бэкхён. — Господин Чон Сынён, главный хирург в клинике Анам.

Кибом закинул руки за голову и присвистнул.

— Он резал людей, чтобы спасти им жизни, а кто-то разрезал его на части, чтобы лишить его жизни. Что-то в этом есть.

Сехун тоскливо перевёл взгляд на небо. Если его первый день уже оказался настолько пугающим, то как вообще сохранить нормальный оттенок психопаспорта к концу недели?

***

— Ваш заказ, господин Инспектор, — весело сказал Чанёль, поставил перед ним банку энергетика и уселся в своё кресло за соседним столом.

Сехун благодарно кивнул, не отрываясь от текста на мониторе. Затем тяжело вздохнул и нервно взъерошил волосы на затылке.

За прошедшие три дня у них не появилось никакой новой информации по делу убийцы-с-желе, и пока Исполнители предпочитали сидеть и выжидать, а Бэкхён возился с отчётами по другим делам, которых тоже хватало, Сехун надеялся найти хоть какую-то зацепку.

Напрасно надеялся.

Либо господин Чон вёл настолько образцовую жизнь, что ему позавидовали бы все святые, либо клиника Анам умело скрывала все конфликты и скандалы. 

Он закинул голову к потолку, устало зевнул и перевёл взгляд в сторону.

Сыльги сосредоточенно листала какую-то новеллу, а Чанёль, беззаботно закинув ноги на стол, вовсю играл в свою приставку, не обращая внимания на мир вокруг.

Они всё ещё казались совершенно обычными людьми; какими-нибудь студентами, случайно попавшими в ряды Бюро, а не опасными потенциальными преступниками. Не то чтобы Сехун знал, как должны были выглядеть «правильные» потенциальные преступники: на его памяти эту тему всегда старательно обходили как на телевидении, так и в повседневных разговорах. Словно одно упоминание могло вызвать у окружающих ухудшение оттенка. Но он предполагал, что они в любом случае не должны быть настолько… Безобидными?

Но все его коллеги вели самую обычную жизнь. У них были свои хобби и нелепые привычки, свои интересы и страхи, свои мечты, которым не дано сбыться, и свои ошибки в прошлом. Они ценили друг друга, поддерживали друг друга, помогали друг другу. Они были довольно искренними в своих эмоциях, и пускай Сехун не был специалистом, но на его взгляд эти люди ничем не отличались от остальных горожан.

Так почему же система посчитала их опасными? 

Громко завыла сирена.

Механический голос дронов равнодушно сообщил о резком скачке уровня стресса в Каннамгу.

Сехун вздохнул и потянулся. Пора было отвлечься от бесполезных статей о достижениях и биографии покойного хирурга, и приступить к настоящей работе.

***

Конечно же, именно в его дежурство убийца-с-желе должен был напомнить о себе и вернуться с новым блюдом.

На этот раз он заморозил свою жертву и разделил её на несколько стейков, благодаря чему прохожие могли увидеть не только само тело, но и всё его содержимое. Разрезанные внутренности оказались странным зрелищем: они отталкивали и притягивали взгляд одновременно.

Почему-то Сехуну казалось, что целью был всё же не общественный порядок, а желание убийцы показать, из чего состояла его жертва.

Или это только его домыслы?

Стейки были осторожно разложены на огромных листьях салата, рядом с гигантскими помидорами, и на секунду его посетила неуместная мысль, что если бы кто-то на самом деле вывел настолько большие овощи, то об этом человеке уже бы знал весь мир. Но моросящий с неба дождь то и дело вызывал помехи в изображении продуктов, и не оставалось сомнений в том, что это всего-лишь голограмма, наложенная поверх подходящих по форме предметов. 

В отличие от тела. Которое, к сожалению, было настоящим.

— Видимо, нашему повару очень важно, чтобы его блюдо выглядело привлекательно, — поморщилась Сыльги.

— Я не уверен, что кто-либо может посчитать это привлекательным, — возразил Сехун.

Чанёль нахмурился и присёл на корточки, пристально вглядываясь в лежавшие перед ним куски плоти.

— Тело уже начало размораживаться, так что если мы не поторопимся, то можем потерять по пути какие-нибудь органы, — сообщил он, и махнул рукой дронам.

Казалось, что глядя на труп он не чувствовал отвращения, в отличии от Сыльги, или страха, в отличии от Сехуна. Он выглядел заинтересованным.

Это выбивало из колеи.

***

— Скажи, нуна, — задумчиво начал Сехун, глядя на своё отражение в чашке чая. — Почему человек может не бояться жестоких убийств?

— Это абстрактный вопрос или ты спрашиваешь о ком-то конкретном? — спросила Боа, и Сехун с опозданием вспомнил, что она вообще-то работает в Бюро аналитиком, а значит, не было смысла скрывать от неё очевидные вещи, она всё равно рано или поздно о них узнает.

— Просто Чанёль-хён... — он постучал пальцем по стенке чашки, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Что в первом случае, где жертва оказалась в желе, что во втором, когда из жертвы сделали подобие салата. Кажется, что его это совсем не беспокоит? Даже Кибом-хён, который шутил, что стоит просто делать вид, что всё происходящее — часть какой-то дорамы, относится к этим убийствам с какой-то брезгливостью. А Чанёль-хён словно в восторге от происходящего.

— Во-первых, мы все по-разному реагируем на одни и те же события, — строгим тоном ответила Боа, затем вздохнула: — А во-вторых, тебе и не стоит ждать от Чанёля другой реакции. Всё-таки у него самый тёмный оттенок в Бюро не без причины.

— В каком смысле? Разве самый тёмный оттенок должен быть не у того бывшего подрывника из Пятого отдела? Или у профессора криминалистики из Второго? Но не...

— Но не у кого-то вроде Чанёля, которого система заклеймила преступником с детства, да? — перебила Боа и посмотрела на него с сочувствием. — Ты не думал, что у системы могли быть свои причины для этого? Например, у каждого второго Инспектора, работавшего с Чанёлем, психопаспорт потемнел всего за каких-то полгода, после чего они отправились в реабилитационный центр, и не вернулись. Разве это не достаточное основание?

— Но разве в таком случае Сивилла не должна что-то предпринять?

— А с чего ты взял, что Сивилла ничего не делает? — мягко спросила Боа. — Всё же, если ты хочешь ловить монстров, то для этого необходимо вырастить своего собственного.

Она отряхнула свой медицинский халат от несуществующих пылинок и повернулась обратно к мониторам.

— Просто в глазах Сивиллы проще найти новых Инспекторов, чем кого-то, кто способен мыслить как преступник.

***

— Мой аппетит больше никогда не будет прежним, — хмуро заявил Кибом, и Сехун склонен был согласиться с ним.

Свою третью жертву убийца представил в виде тарелки с рамёном. На куче неиспользованных электрических кабелей, которые голограмма превращала в лапшу, лежали отрубленные руки и ноги, завязанные в подобие узла, в центре них расположилась голова, а вокруг — нарезанный длинными полосками торс.

Самым отвратительным в этой композиции ему казалась дополнительная пара глаз — глазные яблоки, которые принадлежали первому покойному, находились во рту нынешней жертвы, и Сехун не понимал, что это должно означать.

Послание для Бюро? Молчаливый укор в сторону погибших? Убийце просто показалось, что это уместно?

— Композиция ещё не завершена, — неожиданно сказала Сыльги, несколько раз обойдя по кругу всё это строение. — Если присмотреться, то заметно, что голограмма предполагает присутствие ещё нескольких предметов, которые должны имитировать лук и грибы, но этих предметов нет.

— Возможно, кто-то спугнул его, — предположил Бэкхён, отвлекаясь от своего разговора с директором клиники, в которой работали все три жертвы. — Тот парень, который нашёл тело, например?

Чанёль прищурился.

— Для убийцы важно, чтобы его блюда были показаны в полной мере. А значит, есть шанс, что он не успел уйти далеко. Или что он до сих пор здесь, выжидает возможность закончить своё произведение, — пробормотал он, и принялся оглядываться по сторонам. 

«Ты предлагаешь нам направлять Доминатор на всех по очереди, чтобы его найти?» — хотел спросить Сехун, когда взгляд Чанёля пересекся с одним из оставшихся поглазеть на труп смельчаков, и тот неожиданно принялся бежать.

Чанёль, разумеется, тут же ринулся следом.

— Вот же чёрт, — выругался Бэкхён, дёргаясь вперёд, а затем вспомнил, что ещё не закончил допрос директора. — Сехун, отправляйся за ним, Исполнителей нельзя оставлять без присмотра.

Сехун не видел в этом смысла — при желании, тех нескольких секунд, что они уже потеряли, любому Исполнителю могло хватить, чтобы совершить какое-нибудь преступление, — но с установленными в Бюро правилами спорить было бесполезно.

По крайней мере ему повезло: убийца выбрал неверную дорогу и довольно быстро оказался в тупике. Когда Сехуну удалось их догнать, Чанёль уже успел достать Доминатор, и навести на преступника, в надежде на снисхождении принявшегося рассказывать о своей нелёгкой жизни.

Сехун опёрся ладонями на собственные колени, пытаясь перевести дух. К таким неожиданным пробежкам он не был готов.

Возможно, стоило подумать о посещении тренажёрного зала. С такой работой лишним это точно не будет.

— В клинике Анам сообщили, что ни у кого из погибших докторов не было конфликта с коллегами, — тем временем спокойно произнёс Чанёль. — Конечно, быть может они соврали и просто не хотели выносить сор из избы. А может, они не придали значения вашим обидам, потому что вы не были сотрудником больницы.

— Они должны были взять на работу меня, а не всех этих людишек, — с ненавистью выплюнул убийца. — Но Сивилла отказалась признавать мой талант, и мне годами отказывали в должности, предпочитая вместо этого брать каких-то неучей. А ведь я принёс бы им куда больший успех!

— Ах, — понятливо кивнул Чанёль. — Зависть и неоправданные амбиции. Это многое объясняет. У меня остался только один вопрос: почему выбрали именно такой способ презентации своих жертв?

— Потому что человек — это всего-навсего ингредиент, лишь малая часть чего-то большего! — торжественно выкрикнул убийца. — То, каким блюдом он окажется в конце своего жизненного пути, определяется его решениями и поступками, которые и формируют остальные компоненты. Если бы эти люди не думали о себе, и своей выгоде, то из них могло бы выйти что-то величественное!

Его глаза маниакально блестели, выражение лица сменилось на фанатичный восторг, а в движении, котором он раскинул руки в стороны, было что-то триумфальное.

Сехун поморщился. Этот человек… Был ненормальным.

— Вот оно как, — протянул Чанёль притворно сочувствующим тоном, а Доминатор в его руках принялся менять форму. — В таком случае, неудивительно, что оценивая вас таким же образом, Сивилла считает, что вы недостойны стать даже полноценным фаршем.

В следующую же секунду он нажал на спусковой крючок, и из Доминатора вырывался тонкий голубой луч, который попадал прямо в плечо убийцы. Первые несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а затем тот закричал, вся его кожа принялась меняться и пошла волнами, словно под ней завёлся какой-то огромный монстр. Затем его мышцы начали раздуваться, распространяясь от плеча вверх по шее и затем к голове. Его лицо перекосилось, очки с треском надломились пополам и упали вниз, а затем убийца просто лопнул как воздушный шарик, разбрызгивая вокруг месиво из крови и внутренностей.

Оторванная нижняя часть тела упала на асфальт с глухим стуком, в кровавой каше рядом с ней блестели осколки костей и зубы, в сторону прокатилось глазное яблоко, и Сехун почувствовал, что у него дрожат колени.

Он слышал о Расщепителе, но ни разу не видел его действия вживую, и, пожалуй, предпочёл бы не видеть его никогда.

Он перевёл растерянный взгляд на Чанёля и замер. Тот криво улыбался, и от этой улыбки по спине шли мурашки. Чанёль выглядел безумным. Нет, он выглядел как настоящий потенциальный преступник.

Сехун медленно поднял трясущуюся руку и навёл на него Доминатор.

— Коэффициент преступности превышает 992. Исполнитель отдела уголовных расследований. Применение мер разрешено, — раздался в ушах равнодушный голос Сивиллы.

Чанёль повернулся и посмотрел на него. Затем наклонил голову набок, и шёпотом спросил:

— Ну что, страшно?


End file.
